


A new love

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Panic, Gay Pearl (Steven Universe), Genderswap, Kissing, Moving Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Genderbend Steven Universe Au with out Steven.Pearl becomes White Diamond's pearl after he gets attacked by pink. He finds White Diamond is more than he seems.
Relationships: Pearl/White Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	A new love

Pearl took a few steps. His eyes on the floor. His gut feeling, something was wrong, but what was it? He stopped in the middle of the hall way. Setting his eyes on his feet. The feeling to unease caused him to begin to run. As fast as he could he found the closest gem. He explained the situation to white diamond, himself.

"Oh, Pink is planning to get a new pearl, you don't know that do you?" White Diamond asked. He was clearly telling the truth at least to Pearl he was.

"No, why would he do that, I'm a good pearl, at least I think I am," Pearl said, he was freaking out. He looked down the hall and made his way slowly.

Something struck him from behind, he fell over as everything became black.

He woke up to a small purple gem looking at him. He sat up, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Hey, are you an amethyst?" He asked the purple gem.

The gem nodded slowly.

"What happened, my mind is foggy?" He said.

Amethyst looked at him. "Man, Pink diamond hit you in the head and you blacked out, it's been like 4 hours, but blue and yellow pearl are dropping by soon," he said.

"Where am I, who are you?" He asked.

"You are in White Diamond's ship and I am his Amethyst," the amethyst explained, sitting in a small chair that was next to the bed.

"So what is going to happen to me, since pink replaced me?" Pearl asked.

"Well you are going to be White's Pearl, you know the big scary guy," Amethyst said.

Pearl laid back down and covered himself in the blanket, which barely kept him warm, and thought about life.

Amethyst looked at him. "What's wrong with White diamond to you?" He asked.

"Well I just dont understand him, he just stays in his ship for everything," Pearl said.

"Cut him some slack, he's different from the other diamonds, you just don't know him," amethyst said.

"Amethyst, is he awake?" White Diamond asked.

"Yeah, man," Amethyst said.

"Bring him out," White Diamond said.

Amethyst pulled pearl out, forcing him over to white diamond.

"H-hi," Pearl said, his eyes setting upon the sight of white diamond not wearing a shirt either. A blush spread across his face like wild fire.

White smiled. He was looking at pearl, different.

Amethyst walked out and whites expression changed.

"Hey," Amethyst said.

Pearl felt a different feeling, it was like the uneasy feeling, but it built up in his Lower body. He knew what white felt for him. 

White diamond went back to working. His eyes setting upon Pearl again. 

Yellow pearl walked in holding clothes. "You're gonna need this pal," he said handing it to Pearl.

Pearl put his shirt on and his Jacket.

Yellow pearl left, his bored expression still plastered on his face.

White looked at his new pearl. "Gray looks better on you than pink," he said.

"Thanks," Pearl said.

"No problem," White Diamond said.

Pearl looked at white. "What's my task?" He asked.

"Do what ever, I really never needed a pearl, but you are nice and perfect," White Diamond said.

Pearl nodded. He was unsure of the diamond.

Amethyst walked in to his room. "Hey man, what's wrong?" He asked.

"He acts differently around me, why?" Pearl asked.

Amethyst looked at Pearl. "Dude, he likes you!" Amethyst said.

"He what?" Pearl said.

"Hes gay for someone name White Pearl!" Amethyst said.

Pearl sighed. "Why me?" He asked.

"Oh, dude you are like him!" Amethyst said.

Pearl looked at amethyst. "How so?" He asked.

"You're blushing a different color from your gem color!" Amethyst said.

"Hes an off color?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah," Amethyst said.

"Ugh, too much info, next think you know you're perfectly describing his Penis!" Pearl said.

"Its diamond sized!" Amethyst said.

"Ughhhh, shut up!" Pearl groaned. 

Amethyst left the room.

pearl laid down for about 10 minutes until white diamond called for him. He got up and walked out. 

"Hello, Pearl," White diamond said. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, which would be against the law if he wasn't a diamond.

Pearl put on a smile to greet his diamond, "hello, my diamond," he said.

"Can you stand on my armrest while I call the other diamonds?" White asked, moving his arm.

"I presume you need a shirt?" Pearl asked.

White looked down at his chest. "Yeah," he said, grabbing his shirt off the other armrest. He put it on.

Pearl jumped up and grabbed the edge of the armrest. He attempted to pull himself up with the little strength he had. He succeeded.

White diamond started the call. All three answering right away.

Pearl ignored the conversation completely, as white talked for a few hours.

White rested his arm on the armrest pearl was on causing pearl to fall, while he was mid call. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

Pearl sat on the floor, dazed by the fall.

"Sorry, Pearl," white said.

Pearl got himself back up.

Spinel snuck a peak from over pinks shoulder.

"Hey white, I may have broken my new pearl..." pink said.

"Bring the Pearl to me and the spinel," White said.

"What, why spinel?" Pink asked.

"You clearly cant handle a gem around you," White said.

"No offense, but this is the 2nd pearl," Yellow diamond said.

"If you don't, Pink, you'll get worse then anyone on homeworld has every gotten," white said, ending the call.

Pearl stayed silent. He shut his eyes letting himself think.

"Pearl, go to your room," White said, getting up. "And keep amethyst in there with you." He walked out.

Pearl pulled amethyst into his room.

Amethyst looked at him. "What's going on?" He asked.

"White is going to have Pink diamond give over his spinel and Pearl," Pearl said.

"Oh, this won't end up well," Amethyst said.

They heard a lot of fighting until around midnight they heard pink leave and a bit of laughter from out the door.

"Shh..." Pearl breathed.

Amethyst nodded. 

Pearl climbed over their defense of amethyst's bins to the door, opening it slightly to see what was going on. 

Another pair of eyes looked back at him.

Pearl shut the door and climbed back. "No idea, don't want to know," Pearl whispered.

"Should we like check it out, weapons in hand?" Amethyst whispered.

Pearl nodded.

They walked to the door, both on either side of it.

Amethyst opened the door and yelled, "who the heck are you?" He was pulled out of the room.

"I was plannin' on becomin' somebody's best friend," The Spinel said, hugging amethyst.

"Oh, uh hey dude," Amethyst said.

Pink diamond's pearl just sat at the side of White's chair.

Pearl looked at Pink pearl, making his way over and sitting down.

"What?" Pink pearl grumbled.

Pearl looked at him. "Pink is a bad dude," he said.

Pink pearl chuckled. "You too," he said getting up and leaving.

Pearl sighed, his eyes fell upon his diamond, who stared right back.

"I need to goto my private room for some priorities," white said getting up from the floor. "Come on pearl." 

Pearl ran up to his diamond and followed him to his private quarters which had everything of a gods dream relaxation center.

White removed his clothing and stepped into the pool. 

Pearl kept his head down to avoid staring. His face had a blush spread across it.

White diamond looked at his pearl. "Something wrong?" He asked. 

Pearl's eyes locked with White's.

They both blushed. 

Pearl felt himself being picked up by his jacket collar.

He looked up, locking eyes with Pink. He took off the jacket and ran out the door, his body didn't like to run but his mind was telling him to. He made a loop and made it back. 

Pink was gone but white was attempting to flip through camera feed.

"You need to click the arrow," Pearl said.

White squeaked once in fear looking at pearl.

Pearl chuckled, waving.

"Welcome bac-" white said before being interrupted by pink yelling for pearl to come to him.

White grabbed pearl and hid him underwater.

Pink stomped in, yelling, "where is my pearl?!" He yelled.

White shrugged. "Haven't seen him," he said.

Pink stomped out.

White pulled pearl out of the water.

Pearl sighed, looking at his soaked clothes. He was mad, but didn't want to deal with pink so he was fine with it. 

White sighed. "You dont have to wear those soaked clothes just join me in here," he said.

"If you want me to, but you seem unsure please verify by saying yes or no," Pearl said.

"Go ahead pearl," white said.

Pearl removed the soaked clothes and slowly slid into the pool, across from his diamond.

"Did pink do anything bad that is punishable?" White asked.

"Well he did force me to give him a blow job multiple times, he destroyed his room and blamed it on me and almost shattered me on many occasions," Pearl said.

White had a shocked expression. "Pearl... come here..." he said with a power to his voice.

Pearl fearfully made his way over to white diamond, waiting for his shattering.

White shapeshifted down and hugged his pearl.

"Huh!" Pearl exclaimed.

White lightly kissed pearl on his gem. "I think I am going to protect you," he said.

Pearl hugged white too.

"Well pearl," white said.

"Do what ever you need to me," Pearl said.

"Alright," White said.

White diamond kissed pearl. Pearl embraced it.

Pearl felt white grabbing at his dick.

"Do it," pearl said.

"Okay," white said going under water and sucking Pearl's dick.

"Ah, keep going!" Pearl moaned.

White smiled, sucking harder.

Pearl looked at white. He heard something. He went underwater.

Pink walked to the water, not seeing them. He put his feet in.

Pearl slid to the wall.

White stopped and held himself against pearl with a flash of his clothes were on and he was ready to kick some Pink diamond butt.

Pearl got his clothes on too.

White shapeshifted up and picked up pink. "Go back to your room," He said.

"Yes, sir," pink said running off quickly.

White smiled at his pearl. "That's enough for now," he said.

Pearl nodded.


End file.
